Weighing Clawhauser
by VickyT36
Summary: When Clawhauser has to drop a few pounds, Nick and Judy help him work up a sweat.
**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another Zootopia fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Weighing Clawhauser  
**

Benjamin Clawhauser was currently in the waiting room at Zootopia General Hospital. It was time for his annual physical, so he was to be on time. "Benjamin Clawhauser?" called an anteater nurse. He got up, and went back.

"Hey, Sarah, how's it going?" asked Clawhauser. "Can't complain, Benjamin, stand up straight against here." said Sarah, leading over to where she could check his height. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Just great, love my job." said Clawhauser. "That's great, hop on the scale." said Sarah. He did, and Sarah wrote down his weight, now change into this gown and the doctor will be with you in a minute." said Sarah, giving him a green hospital gown.

After changing, he waited for the doctor. Then a rhino in a lab coat came in, "Hey, Benjamin." he said. "Hey, Dr. Stone." said Benjamin. "How you been feeling?" he asked, as he washed his hands. "I've been feeling great." said Clawhauser.

"Well let's check you out anyway." said Dr. Stone. He took his temperature, blood pressure, checked his heart, lungs, ears, eyes, and throat. Then he took a urine sample, and did a blood test. After he was getting re-dressed, Dr. Stone came back in with the results.

"So how do I look, Dr. Stone?" asked Benjamin. "You're healthy, however I'm a bit concerned about your weight." said Dr. Stone. "Why's that?" asked Clawhauser. "Well, looking at your weight last year and your weight now, you've put on fifty-five pounds." said Dr. Stone.

"Fifty-five?" "Yes, and I'm concerned because this weight isn't healthy for someone your age and height. What've you been eating?" "Well doughnuts, soda, fried fish, chips." named Clawhauser. "I see, have you been getting enough exercise?"

"Uh, not really that much." Clawhauser admitted. "I see, Benjamin, you know eating too much fried foods and not getting much exercise is bad for your heart, right?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yeah." "Well, I'd like you to try and shed about twenty pounds, and then come back to see me." said Dr. Stone.

"You got it." said Clawhauser, a bit upset.

* * *

The next day at the police station, Clawhasuer sat behind his desk. How on earth was he going to lose twenty pounds? "Morning Clawhauser." said a voice. He looked down, to see Nick and Judy. "Oh, hey guys." he greeted back.

"Why the long face?" asked Nick. "I went to the doctor yesterday, and he's concerned about my weight." Clawhauser explained. "How concerned?" asked Judy. "He wants me to lose twenty pounds." "Then what's the problem, you know what you have to do." said Nick.

"Yeah but, I don't know if I can." said Clawhauser. "Hey, it's easy to lose weight." Judy. "Yeah, you just gotta cut back on the doughnuts and get some exercise." said Nick. "I know, but in case you guys haven't noticed I have poor impulse control." said Clawhauser, taking a bite out of a doughnut.

"See?" "Yeah." said Nick. "You know what, maybe we can help you out." suggested Judy. "You can?" asked Clawhauser. "Yeah, Nick and I eat healthy and get exercise." said Judy. "Yeah, we'll start right away." said Nick.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" asked Clawhauser. "First off, we get rid of these." said Nick, taking a box of doughnuts off his desk. "But, but..." Clawhauser protested. "Here, have some carrots instead." said Judy, placing some carrots on his desk.

"So day one." said Clawhauser, taking bite out of the carrot. After work, the three went to the Zootopia gym, to get Clawhauser's workout on. "Okay, first we'll get on the treadmill, then some push-ups, sit-ups, and some pull-ups." said Judy.

"Boy, been a long time since I've done training like this." said Clawhauser. "How long?" asked Nick. "About 15 years ago, when I started at the police training academy." said Clawhauser. Nick and Judy looked at each other a little worried, this was going to be tough.

On the treadmill, Clawhauser was only able to fast walk for five minutes, before getting winded. He could only do three pushes, two sit-ups, and one pull-up. By the time he was done, his t-shirt was completely soaked with sweat.

"How'd I do?" he asked out of breath. "We've got a long way to go." said Nick. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I could use something to eat." said Judy. "Yeah, I know this great place that served fried trout." said Clawhauser.

"No fried foods, Clawhauser." Nick reminded. "Right, but let's go to this place anyway they have great healthy foods too." said Clawhauser. At the restaurant, Judy had a salad, Nick got grilled trout with asparagus, and Clawhauser had smoked salmon with broccoli.

"Now we'll meet up at the gym tomorrow after work, remember Clawhauser no snacking." said Judy. "I'll try, thanks guys." said Clawhauser, and they all went their separate ways home. That night at his apartment, Clawhauser tried desperately not to raid his kitchen for a midnight snack.

* * *

For the next week Clawhauser got better with his workout. He was able to run on the treadmill for ten minutes before getting tired, he did six push-ups, seven sit ups, and four pull-ups. Along with doing better with his exercise, Clawhauser's eating habits got better.

Instead of eating doughnuts at his front desk, he snacked on fresh fruits and veggies courtesy of Judy. After another week, Clawhauser went back to the doctor with Nick and Judy along for support.

In the back, Dr. Stone took his weight again. "Congratulations Clawhauser, you shed those twenty pounds." he said. "Thank goodness." said Clawhauser. "So how do you feel?" asked Dr. Stone. "I actually feel pretty good." said Clawhauser.

When he left he told Nick and Judy the good news. "That's great, Clawhauser." said Judy. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." "Hey, no problem, buddy." said Nick. "So how about we celebrate with doughnuts?" asked Clawhauser, as they all left.

"Clawhauser." said Nick and Judy sternly. "I'll eat just one." said Clawhauser. "Okay, but just one." said Judy.

 **The End plz review and comment**


End file.
